


I Need an Adult

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Police Procedural, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Stiles has been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders since that night in the woods. He was beaten in a basement, and abandoned by his friends and at this point he just wants his dad to make things better. So, he calls him.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 68
Kudos: 964





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the big lacrosse game and Stiles was tired. Stiles was injured. Stiles was angry. Stiles is _tired_.

First, he got kidnapped and beat up, then everything with the kanima, and of course his night isn’t over yet, oh no no, that would be too easy. Argent may have cut him loose, but Erica and Boyd were still strung up last he saw them.

He watches as Lydia and Jackson leave, whispering quietly between each other, he lets them go without a word, neither of them are in any position to help him tonight. They’ve both been through enough. Derek though, Derek should be willing to help save Erica and Boyd they are his beta’s after all.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out, before the broody werewolf can disappear into the night like the sourwolf he is. The glare he get’s in response is absolutely chilling and the look isn’t helped by the remnants of blood around his lips. Stiles takes a step back. “Sorry,” He puts his hands up projecting harmless human as hard as he can.

There’s a hint of a growl as Derek turns away, and then Isaac is disappearing after him. Stiles stares after them for a moment, blinks.

“Well Scottie, I guess it’s just you and me.” He says, turning to his best friend. Scott and Stiles against the world, just like old times. Scott doesn’t even look at him.

“Stiles.” Scott half hisses. “Not now, we can talk tomorrow.” Stiles is about to open his mouth to protest, because no, they really can’t. Scott is already following after Allison like a lovesick puppy.

“Hey Stiles.” Peter’s voice breathes in his ear, and Stiles heart almost jumps out of his chest as he spins around overbalancing and nearly falling on his ass.

“Zombie wolf what the fuck?” Stiles asks, hands held up as if he’s somehow going to fight off a werewolf zombie.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Peter agrees. “You’re looking a little worse for wear Stiles.” Which is enough, Stiles is not going to stand here and deal with this bullshit, not tonight.

“You’re driving me home, and you’re helping me talk to my dad.” He decides, leaving no room for discussion as he turns and heads for the exit.

“In what car?” Peter asks, keeping pace beside him, and Stiles freezes, staring at his jeep.

“Fuck it.” He mumbles to himself, and pulls out his phone, fingers moving automatically. It only rings once before there’s an answer.

“Stiles, where are you?” His dad asks, and Stiles just wants an adult that he trusts.

“I’m in a warehouse, there’s a big hole in the side of it, can’t miss it.” Stiles blurts, and dear god he just wants his dad to come and make everything better. It’s so fucking hard trying to handle everything, all the time, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. “You might want to bring your gun,” He mumbles, and there’s a sharp inhalation.

“Young man you are explaining everything to me, right now.” His dad growls, and Stiles wants to cry.

“Just get here, please dad.” He looks over at Peter, trying not to cry. Peter seems wary, and glances behind him as if he’s considering running. “Don’t leave.” Stiles pleads, he needs the proof, he needs Peter.

“I’m on my way, who’s with you?” There’s a sound of a car starting on the other end of the line. “Is Scott there?” Stiles snorts at the thought.

“No, no. It’s an adult, and I need you to not shoot him, he’s helping me.” Right now, Stiles doesn’t say. He hangs up before his dad can say anything else.

“Well, now what are you going to do?” Peter asks, and Stiles drops down to the floor, feeling like a petulant child. Part of him wants to cry.

“He’s the Sheriff, he can help.” He mumbles, slightly defensive. Silence falls over them, and Stiles ignores the panic settling in his gut. His dad is coming, everything’s going to be okay.

“Huh.” Peter remarks, and Stiles looks up, about to ask what? when he hears the sirens.

“Oh, I guess I scared him.” Stiles remarks, Peter looks frightened at this point, which is probably fair considering Stiles dad exits the car with his gun drawn.

“Don’t you dare run.” Stiles hisses, “Hey dad we’re over here!” He calls out, and then it’s too late.

“Stiles, thank god.” Suddenly he’s enveloped in a Stilinski hug, and he knows everything is going to be okay. “Are you okay?”

“Mostly, crashed the jeep.” He shrugs one shoulder. “I wanna come clean, but I need you to believe me.”

“Talk to me.” His dad says, and Stiles flounders, he doesn’t know where to start.

“Werewolves.” He blurts, and his dad blinks, squinting at him. Peter laughs. “Peter show him.” And that stops the laugh.

“Are you sure that’s where you want to start?” Peter asks, and he sounds nervous, eyes never leaving the Sheriff’s gun.

“Yes, show him.” Stiles demands, “Dad, try not to shoot him.” His dad looks between the two of them, and Stiles doesn’t meet his eyes.

“If I get shot, I’m blaming you.” Peter announces, and then his dad is gasping and shoving Stiles behind his back gun leveled at Peter. Peter shifts back almost immediately.

“Explain, everything. Right now.” His dad demands, and Stiles looks between the two men for a moment.

“Peter, get out of here or he will shoot you.” Stiles decides, and then he heads for his dad’s car. “I’ll talk while we drive but I was taken by Gerard Argent and beaten in his basement and last I knew Erica and Boyd were being electrocuted down there. I need you to help them.”

“Okay Stiles, I’ll help them. I promise.” His dad promises, and for the first time since Scott got bit in the woods Stiles feels a weight lift off his shoulders. “Start at the beginning.” They settle into the car, and head towards Argent’s, and Stiles tries to decide where that is.

“Well, I think that’s the Hale fire, at least that’s the easiest beginning.” Stiles decides, watching as buildings pass outside the window. “It wasn’t an accident, werewolves can be trapped using mountain ash, and they can be burned to death. Kate Argent used Derek to learn when people would be home, trapped them inside and lit their house on fire.”

“Do you have evidence of this?” His dad asks, clearly wanting to look at the case.

“Some, circumstantial mostly.” He shrugs. “Six years later Peter Hale woke up after a six year long coma, out of his mind with grief and pain, and killed Laura Hale to get more powerful.” Stiles takes a deep breath. “That night, Scott and I went looking for a body, and Peter bit him.”

“So, Scott’s a werewolf then?” His dad asks. “That explains the lacrosse thing.”

“Right?!” Stiles waves his arms around. “I told him magically recovering from asthma was suspicious as hell.” His dad chuckles. Stiles keeps talking, explains everything, how Peter kidnapped him, how he’d worked so hard to keep everyone alive, how he’d set a grown man on fire and watched as his throat was ripped out.

Through it all his dad listened quietly, and nodded along tying in the things he’d noticed, but failed to understand.

“This town makes so much more sense now.” He declares, when Stiles finishes explaining.

“I wanted you to be safe, but I’m tired.” He admits, and he can feel his exhaustion like a weight on his body.

“It’s not your job to protect me Stiles, it’s my job to protect you.” His dad says, and Stiles wants to argue, would be arguing already if he wasn’t so exhausted. “But, I know that you’ll never accept that, so, how about we look out for each other?”

“Sounds nice.” He mumbles, and his dad ruffles his hair.

“I’m gonna go get your friends, you stay here, I’ve got my radio on me, call the moment anything happens.” His dad says, and then he’s slipping out of the car, and for the first time in forever Stiles feels like things might actually be okay.


	2. Miranda Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek did not bite Gerard, however Scott did still attempt to force him to bite Gerard.

Barely a minute has passed before the police radio cackles and the sound of his dad’s voice fills the car, calling for a pair of officers to come go over the crime scene at the Argent’s address. Not a minute later Gerard Argent is walked out of the front door in handcuffs. Through the windows of the cruiser Stiles can just barely hear his father listing off Gerard’s Miranda rights. Erica and Boyd following behind them.

Gerard seems to have decided to forgo his right to remain silent, and his shouting is easily heard even through the window.

“You can’t prove anything!” Gerard is shouting, and looking exactly like the crazed lunatic he is. “There’s no evidence I ever hurt those kids.” The Sheriff is too professional to respond, instead putting Gerard into the back of the cruiser. Stiles on the other hand has never been professional.

“Hi! I’m evidence.” He says, smiling at the growling human and waving with his less bruised arm. “I don’t heal like they do, and my blood is probably still on the floor of your basement, and underneath your fingernails. Enjoy prison.”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Gerard hisses, voice low and dangerous.

“Stiles, get out of the car I don’t want you riding with this lunatic.” His dad says, but he seems more amused that annoyed with Stiles antics. Chris Argent pulls up then, and Stiles can see Allison in the backseat of his car.

“Hello Sheriff, is there something I can help you with?” Chris asks, and the Sheriff puts himself squarely between Stiles, Erica, and Boyd.

“Your father is under arrest for kidnapping a minor, assaulting a minor, kidnapping two other minors, and threatening a police officer. Although other charges may be added over the course of investigation.” Stiles’ dad explains. “I’m afraid your house is currently a crime scene, and I am going to need to arrest your daughter as I was reported that she aided Gerard in kidnapping two of the three teenagers.

“What?” Chris asked, looking shocked. Stiles grinned sharply at him, and his dad in full Sheriff mode started walking towards Chris’ vehicle.

“If you even think about drawing that weapon you will be going to jail with them, so it would be better if you cooperated, and got a lawyer for your daughter.” The Sheriff says simply, and then opens the door to allow Allison out of the car.

“Mr. Stilinski there has to be some kind of misunderstanding.” Allison attempts to smile at him, but the Sheriff is having none of it.

“Ms. Allison Argent you are under arrest for aiding Gerard Argent in kidnapping two minors, you have the right…” Stiles turns to Erica and Boyd as his dad reads Allison her rights.

“She shot me; I wish I could prove it.” Erica mutters, shooting a dark glare towards the hunter. Stiles nods agreeably.

“We could get her for attempted assault if you said she shot an arrow in your direction during the kidnapping, both of you could mention it in your statement, then it’s two against one your word against hers.” He offers. “Stick as close to the truth as possible, without revealing that you’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah, we can do that.” She bumps her shoulder against Boyd. “Thanks Stiles.” They wait around, give their statements to the police, and each head to their respective homes with promises to meet up soon.

Stiles phone rings as his dad is driving him home, he puts the call on speaker as he answers.

“ _Stiles_!” Scott’s voice rings out from the speakers, far too loud. “ _Allison was arrested! You have to talk to your dad_!” His dad makes an unimpressed noise, but Stiles turns towards him.

“Hi dad, did you know that Allison was arrested for aiding Gerard Argent in kidnapping two of our classmates?” Stiles asks, and his dad rolls his eyes before replying.

“No, I did not know that. I wonder who the arresting officer was.” His voice oozing sarcasm.

“ _Your dad arrested Allison! Stiles that’s not okay.”_ Scott declares like the moral authority he thinks he is. Stiles is too tired for this.

“Neither is shooting our friends with arrows because her grandfather told her to, but here we are.” Stiles says, ignoring the angry huff that indicates Scott is about to go on a rant. “The same grandfather who beat me so badly I could barely walk as a message to you that you care too little about to have received. Why don’t you call someone who actually likes the Argent’s Scott, because personally I never want to see a single one of them again.” He hangs up before Scott can say anything else.

“I’m sorry son.” His dad says, not promising the Scott will see the light, they both know he won’t, but Stiles knows his dad is in his corner.

“Me too.” Stiles says, and for the first time acknowledges that their friendship may never recover from this, and that’s okay.

“Tomorrow we’re calling Hale and having a conversation about him biting every teenager in town.” His dad decides, and Stiles knows he can’t stop him.

“Okay.” They sit in silence for the rest of the ride, and as they pull up to the house Stiles looks at his dad. “Thank you, for coming, for believing me, for everything.” His dad shakes his head.

“I’ll always come when you need me Stiles, I’m your dad.” He ruffles Stiles hair, and they go inside to watch the Mets game from last night. Stiles feels safe.


End file.
